Rebel Special
by Lilith Jr
Summary: Seraphine Windsong is a Special who decides she doesn't want to be one, but how can she save the world without making things worse? This is my first fanfic and I'm really bad at summaries. This was just before Pretties. Please review! T for potential lang
1. Blacktie

Clinging to the one of the spires of the Valentino Mansion, she looked down over the lights of New Pretty Town where she could see and hear the New Pretties partying. They were shallow and vain, but Seraphine knew better than to think that. It wasn't like they had a choice. But she did.

She jumped down to the balcony below, scaring two Pretties as they shot safety fireworks at their friends on the ground. The bash was black tie and only the most fashion-missing people wouldn't be there. Not that Seraphine cared who wouldn't be there, but one person who would be.

Her sneak suit changed to a long, purple silk, strapless dress, still covering the bungee jacket hidden underneath, as she stalked through the New Pretties, all of them standing in tight-nit groups, drinking champagne. Had she been a regular Special, they all would have been staring at her, but she wasn't regular, she was an Undercover, with no lesions that Pretties and Specials had, she could do anything she wanted. She looked like a Pretty, but underneath her flawless skin were hard, wiry muscles and technology that would have had any Rusty rocket scientist stumped.

It wouldn't be long before one of the Pretties got extremely drunk, that's when the real party would start. Seraphine had to finish here before then, though. It was always harder to track randoms when everyone was moving. Not that it would be impossible to find the girl when the party started, but Seraphine wanted this mission to be as easy as possible.

Cable didn't want her here; in fact the Doctor had told her specifically that she wasn't to follow through with this mission, but since when did Sera listen to Dr. Cable? Tally Youngblood was a threat to everything they had built and had to be taken care of before it was too late. It was just unfortunate that Cable couldn't see that.

The search didn't last long, Seraphine knew that it wasn't just luck that she'd picked the right place to look, but more her special senses that had guided her. There, standing nervously in a group of Crims was the legendary Tally Youngblood. She stood in a very pretty-making outfit of a short black spaghetti-strap dress. She looked nervous and Seraphine could see her hand shake around her glass of champagne. It would be hard to get her away from her friends, but, once again, not impossible.

Doing the first and only thing that came to her head, Seraphine walked toward Tally. "You're Tally Youngblood, right?"

Tally nodded, "Yeah, what's your name?" Her words were slightly slurred from one to many glasses of bubbly and shaky from being around the nervous-making Crims.

"Seraphine Windsong, I became Pretty only two weeks ago and I'm a huge fan." Sera giggled, she'd played the part of a New Pretty so many time that she could do it in her sleep.

"Cool." Tally beamed, her eyes sparkling. To anyone else, her Pretty eyes and Pretty face would have drawn people in, made them look innocent, but Sera wasn't like that, she knew better, and Tally Youngblood was anything but innocent.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what it was like in the Smoke." I made my Pretty eyes sparkle. Tally, being a brand new Pretty, would be dazzled.

"Um, actually I have to get back to my friends…" Tally began, but after seeing the hurt cloud my eyes she said, "One story, what could it hurt?"

_A lot, _Seraphine thought, _a lot._

Seraphine and Tally made their way to an empty balcony. It was dizzy-makingly high off the ground and even though Seraphine wasn't afraid of heights, it was nervous-making.

Flipping her long, brown hair over her shoulder, Seraphine grabbed Tally around the waist and jumped off the balcony.


	2. To Save the World

Seraphine hadn't been icy like this for a while, not since she'd gone undercover as a Smokie and almost gotten killed trying to get away. Cable had gotten mad at her because her tracking device hadn't worked and the Smoke hadn't been discovered. Frankly, she was furious with herself, too.

But this was different type of thrill. In the Smoke, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, moving her onward. Now, the air was pushed out of her lungs and the cold wind blew through her as the ground spiraled towards them.

She barely heard Tally scream the whole way down, she was too busy worrying whether the bungee jacket would work or not, then reminding herself what a stupid worry that was.

The fall ended with a lurch a meter from the ground. Sera held on as gravity threatened to rip Tally from her arms. The hover bounce didn't last as long as it would have if Seraphine had been alone, but it lasted long enough for her to be gasping for air by the time it ended.

Sera landed on the cool grass with a thud and found herself giggling uncontrollably. Tally rolled on the grass next to her, took a quiet breath and bounced up angrily. "What was that?" She shouted. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Seraphine got to her feet slowly and said, "I don't want to hurt you," she smiled prettily, "but I will if I have to."

Tally looked at Sera in confusion, as if she didn't remember, but she had to remember, how couldn't she? Had Sera made a mistake? But she didn't make mistakes, she was a _Special. _And even though she didn't want to admit to Cable that she was wrong, Sera couldn't leave Tally, whether she knew anything or not.

"Do I know you?" Tally asked.

"You don't know me. But we have a… mutual friend." Though Dr. Cable wasn't exactly a friend to either of them, it was close enough.

"Wh-who?" She asked.

"Dr. Cable." Seraphine replied flashing the Pretty a smile. Tally just shook her head, knowing it was true, but not wanting to believe it.

"But you're not a Special," she whispered.

"Ah, Tally-wa, that's where you're wrong." Sera chuckled, "you know, Cable loves her _toys._"

Tally shook her head. "What do you want from me?"

"You're a threat, Tally, you're a threat to everything we've made." Sera was shouting now. "I can't let you destroy everything that humanity has built itself to be."

"I won't…" Tally trailed off. It was a lie, Sera knew it was a lie.

"No. You'll try, and you'll ruin everything. Why can't you people just leave everything be? Finally, the world is right and you have to go ruin everything!" She was shaking, trying to control herself. Sera didn't have a lot of the lesions that normal Specials had, it would blow her cover if she did, but she had a bit of a temper problem.

Tally was remembering things now, it was coming back to her, Seraphine could see the memories flooding over her. "Is it really better?" She asked, "Is it so much better that people can't think for themselves? That you can't think for yourself?"

"You're wrong." Sera growled, "I can think for myself. I'm the only one who can think for myself!" She stared at Tally, a few feet away from her. "You don't know what it's like, being me, knowing that you're better than everyone else, because you know what they don't."

There was silence. Sera glared at Tally, who looked away. "If you hate your life so much, then why do you go on living?" Tally whispered and looked up.

Seraphine shook her head. "Because I still have a purpose here."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Tally smirked.

"To save the world."


End file.
